Episode 417: DVDs For The People
"DVDs For The People" was originally released July 31, 2018. Description We're settling into the smoky, comfortable embrace of the authorial lifestyle, which means this show's about to get a LOT more distinguished. Smear some of your fanciest cheese on your most exquisite bread, and let's get erudite together. Suggested talking points: Fancy Author Chat, A Twice-Lost Wallet, The Ross Archetype, 10 Straight Hours of Zydeco, The Slowest Imaginable Fast Food, The Hollywood Seal of Approval Outline 0:45- Intro. The brothers discuss how literary success has changed them. Justin and Travis want to get into the 33 club at Disneyland. Griffin gloats over Dan Brown. 8:00- On a break from work today, while cycling down a fairly well traveled road, I found a wallet. Brothers, this wallet was *stacked*. Trying to do the right thing, I picked up the wallet, I found an ID therein, and immediately sent the owner a message on Facebook so that I could return the, seriously, *comically overpacked wallet*. Here's the thing. Upon returning to work I discovered that I too had lost the wallet. I traced back over my bike route to no avail. The owner hasn't yet responded to my message but brothers, what do I do when he does? -Properly Panicky in Portland. 14:12- Y - Sent in by "So many people", from Yahoo Answers user Donald, who asks: In the TV show Friends what was the point of Ross? He was soooo cringe and had stupid hair. 22:44- One of my neighbors stopped by today to say she's having a big birthday party on the weekend. She told me there'll be a lot of guests coming so they'll probably make a lot of noise from the sheer volume of people and music. Plus her guests might park all on the street. She told me the expected start and end times of this party, gave me her cell phone number, told me to text if there were any major issues, and then left. Is it weird she gave me all this information but didn't invite me to the party? Or am I weird for thinking it's weird when she was maybe just trying to be considerate? What's the right way to respond to someone knocking on your door to tell you you're not invited to their birthday? -Potential Party-Crasher in Coquitlam 29:00- MZ- Sponsored by Stitch Fix. Message for Jason, from Claire. Message for Samboat aka Heely Boy, from Ray Ray aka The Shut In Roommate. Message for Josh, from Jeremy. Advertisement for Switchblade Sisters. 37:18- Munch Squad- Chick-fil-A: Meal Kits 44:05- Y - Sent in by Mike Eckert, from Yahoo Answers user Layla, who asks: Am I a hipster if I watch dvds? For movies I buy dvds instead of netflix or buying it online or something. I have a huge closet filled with dvds. I just prefer a dvd over netflix or digital, does that make me a hipster? 52:18- Housekeeping 56:35- FY - Sent in by Natalie Raber, from Yahoo Answers user tied., who asks: Is it true that sweat and pee are like "cousins"? Quotes Notes Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad